Katniss and Peeta's Daughter
by BreadandFire7475
Summary: So this is a possible ongoing story if people like it. its from katnis and peeta's daughter's POV about her life at the age of 12 and how her family and other stuff like boyfriends and school work go in the new Panem maybe a twist if i get 3 reviews! PLEASE R&R! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO! disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games the beautiful, talented suzzann Collins does!
1. Chapter 1

_BTW Finnick and Annie's child is a girl (Ariana)_

I've always been an outcast, but never needed help making friends if you can understand that. I mean, I was the kid that people looked at as different but still managed to let in. My dad and I have always been close as to my mom and me, who tend to be distant. I was petrified when the kids and my class told me that I should play 'Katniss' in the school play: The Hunger Games. I knew that was my moms name and that her and my dad had played a big role in them but they never went into much detail about it. Until that day, my dad told me everything on the condition that I didn't tell my little brother Rory. His full name is Rory-Cinna Mellark but we call him Rory. Like me, my full name is Primrose Rue Mellark but everyone calls me Rose. Dad wanted to call me Prim but mom said no, guess it brought up bad memories or something. I didn't understand how the kids in my class could have fun re-enacting people's deaths. Especially when my mother woke up screaming at 2-oclock in the morning, and my dad had to dig is nails into his arms just to keep from losing it sometimes. My name is Rose Mellark and this is my story.

12-23-78

Christmas was on the way and I hadn't asked for much from my family. My school has been out for 4 days already, and we won't be back in for another 5. Our Christmas tree is in the living room next to the hearth with heart shaped ornaments that had pictures of those who have died and on the middle and bottom are pictures of our existing family. On the top we have an angel with a picture of a blonde-headed girl that looks exactly like me and has the same name as me, she is my aunt Prim. Uncle Gale and Aunt Delly are coming over with Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie. Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie have 2 children: Caleb who is 10 and Madge is 4. Uncle Gale and Aunt Johanna have A LOT of kids, there's 7 in total. They're oldest is 17 and the youngest is 2. I know 3 of them closely, Poppy who is 14 (like me), Gabriella who is 5 and Tyson who is 16. Big family right?

On my way home, my best friend Ariana stops me, her green eyes sending daggers threw her boyfriend Darius as he lets go of her hand and runs off towards the central part of district 12.

"Guess what?!" she squeals "What?" I tease "You're supposed to guess num-chuck!" "Whatever well Darius kissed me today!" "Cool" Is all I say. Obviously disappointed with my response she runs away towards some other group of girls. Oh how I wanted a boyfriend! My dad always told me I was beautiful but I never saw it, I mean I'm pleased with m appearance, long, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, clear face and had a nice figure for my age. I am considered kind ad people tend to like me, not to sound conceded.

I hang my slump my bag next to the door in the kitchen just as my brother Rory runs off towards mom. "Can you bring me hunting now?" he cheers wrapping his skinny arms around her legs. "Hey Rose" says Dad pulling out of his studio. "Hey". Just then the timer buzzes. "Dinner's ready" He says. Rory pouts as dad pulls a fresh loaf of still-warm-bread out of its bag and a cooked turkey Mom must have shot out of the oven.

"Well go hunting after darling" Mom says rubbing Rory's head and kissing his cheek. _Good _I think _maybe dad can finally give me that lesson on drawing shadows! _ But to my disappointment Dad had to go Aunt Annie's house to deliver our presents for little Finn. "Can I come?" I pleaded wanting to see Finn. "No silly then you'll know what I got you!" He teases back.

I slump down at the desk in my room and stare at my chem. Homework. After an hour I give up on problem 17 and shove my notebook back into my bath binder. _Whatever I'll get the answer from Ariana _I think. After Dad leaves there's nothing left for m to do but wait so I make due with watching TV. I flip to channel 5. My mother is standing on a porch in front of a huge mansion with an old man I can't quite place and an old lady. She doesn't look much different from now only her hair seems to be cut at un-even lengths. I know I shouldn't be watching this for it brings up painful thoughts in my parents but I can't help myself. The anchor talks about ' The Mockingjay' a term I recognize from the school history books my parents don't want me reading. My mothers name I Katniss Mellark but they keep referring to her as Katniss Everdeen or the girl on fire. Everdeen is the name that is on the grave outside our house that has Primroses all around it and flowers that Dad and I painted covering the stone.

"Katniss and Peeta now have two children one a 14-year-old daughter named Primrose Rue Mellark and 7-year-old boy named Rory Cinna Mellark they all live in district 12 currently" The anchor says as a picture of Rory, Mom, Dad and I standing in the meadow appears on the screen. That same picture is hung above our door, Dad loves it. How do they know so much about us? Truthfully people do give my family and I kind smiles or waves even the occasional autograph signing. I know my parents are like major celebrities for they're role in The Hunger Games but why must they broad cast or personal lives? These are the things that my parents don't tell us.

My dad's familiar footsteps echo threw the house and I quickly switch the TV, but don't have time to move. "Hey Rose" he says glancing my way. I can tell he doesn't really look at me or he would know what happened in a minute. "Hey Daddy" He holds a brown paper bag that's overloaded with groceries. "Shopping?" I ask "Just stalking up for Christmas" He replies starting to put the food away. I join him and put away the dairy. "Is Nana in 12 yet?" I ask. My mom's mother or Nana is flying in for Christmas. She is supposed to arrive tonight.

"Yes she is on her way over now" He replies "Great!" I cheer. I see him smile like he always doe when im happy. "Oh Rose?" He says snapping back into reality. "Yes Daddy" I reply trying not to sound like a baby. "I got you something while I was at the store" confused I open the box that he hands me and find one of my favorite books in it; The Vow. Last week our cat Buttercup chewed and scratched my old copy up. "Oh Dad thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I wrap him in a hug and he chuckles "Your welcome love" he replies kissing the top of my head before I run to my room to read.

This story is so wonderful to me because I'm in love with the idea of love. I always have been really, when I was little I used o think boys were yucky and had coodies (well except my daddy). Now I envy the way my dad holds my mom, how he brings her gifts from time to time and she wraps him in hugs. Even the more sad things, how he comforts her when she wakes up screaming, or holds her when she cries. The way they look when they stare into each-others eyes. That happiness in her voice when he arrives home from work. But most of all I envy they're love, knowing that someone loves you more than you love yourself. Not very happy dreams for a 12-year-old girl. Most girls in my grade our looking for larger breasts or a cooler back-pack as where I am left depressed because im to emotionally advanced for my age. I wonder what my mom and dad would say if I told them that I cry everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a few reviews saying that I should write more**, **so here is chapter 2. BTW I am hoping for 5 reviews this time in order to continue! PLEASE R&R**

**~ Lexi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

When I wake the cold breeze of December has already made its way threw my old stained- glass window. I snap the shutters back into place as a few snowflakes land on me. District 12 now looks like a gray snowy haze, at least from my window. _You will not cry today Rose, its Christmas Eve don't ruin it for Rory… _ I think to myself as I dress in my frilly white dress and blue skirt, braiding my hair over my shoulder and forcing a smile.

"Good morning" I say walking out of my room. I huff when no one responds. Nana isn't up yet probably still in the shower. I sit across from Dad who is chopping vegetables. "Hey" I say he looks up briefly and then frowns at me. "What?" I say defensively "Nothing, why don't you make yourself useful and wake up your mother" _Oh great_ I think _another scream-fest _I trudge up the steps to where I hope to find Mom. "AHHHHHHHHH PEETA! Rue no don't go! Mutts!" she screams thrashing around under they're white bed set. I catch her arms as she starts to scream horrible, horrible things about a man named Cato. Her breathing slowly turns from quick gasps to slow breathing. "Sh Mom it's alright" I say swiping a lock of hair out of her eyes. She forces me into a tight hug, probably not because she loves me or is happy to see me, mainly because im what's they're to hug. As I predicted she pulls away abruptly and shoves me out of her way calling dads name and grunting as she puts one of his shirts on over her bra and panties. Dad runs up the stairs and hugs mom tightly and then he turns to face me. "Get out will you?!" he yells. His words like a knife to my diminishing heart.

I scurry out of they're room with my head down avoiding Moms grin. Nana and Rory are downstairs making breakfast. "Oh Hello dear! I haven't seen you in ages" Nana says her long grayish brown hair flying in the wind as she embraces me. This time it feels like a real hug, because she loves me. "Hey Nana" Is all I say. Mom and Dad walk down the stairs all too early breaking whatever happiness I had in that moment. Dad is wearing his blue polo shirt with gray pants and mom has put on wrinkly sweatpants under dads shirt.

Nana and Mom embrace and walk outside to the patio leaving me and Rory alone with dad. We all remain awkwardly silent and Rory creeps closer to me until he's directly under my arm. _The man is scaring a poor 6-year-old! _I think. Dad glares at us and sourly. "Kids your mother just had a nightmare again, she doesn't need you kids making her life harder now I want you both in your rooms until lunch" he says "But-" Rory begins and dad cuts him off "No butts and you uh Rose stay a minute I need to talk to you" _oh no oh no oh no! _every once of my being wants to run for my sacred place; thee woods and get as far away from this man as possible but instead I do what im told and watch Rory walk to his bedroom with a petrified look on his face; he's petrified for my safety. Dad gets in my fce and towers above me, his red finger pointed at my face in anger. "Especially you Rose your older! You supposed to be responsible and be kind not make her scream more! I want you in your room until dinner understood!" he spits "but-but DAD!" I cry "NOW!" he demands and I ball as I walk to my bedroom. The sobs continue for hours until I fall asleep. Why does he have to ruin everything? He just spreads his hatred everywhere he goes!


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank-you to all the lovelies that sent me reviews in the first few hours. I literally got 5 reviews within 1/2 hour**

**And I'll try to make this chapter longer! Again 5 reviews and I will post more!**

**~ Lexi**

When dinner time came around Nana had already gone to bed, she must have had some back pain or something. I sat next to Rory at the kitchen counter and tried not to dampen my bread with tears. Mom and Dad were in the living room laughing at some TV show again causing me pain. How I wanted that…that…that happiness. Security forever is what they had and forever is what I wanted. Rory and I didn't speak at all and when we finished we washed our dishes and went to bed. It was impossible to believe that tomorrow was Christmas…

"Darling, wake up time for breakfast" My mother's voice calls from outside my door. _Darling? Why the hell is she calling me darling? _I think as I braid my hair again. I leave on my fluffy pink pajamas and brush my teeth. When I enter the living room I understand why mom called me darling. There are people here. She is trying to make us appear as a normal happy family. Not the dysfunctional, miserable one we are. I force a smile and embrace Uncle Gale for to long because mom shoots me a horrible look. And hisses something un-intelligible in my ear as she passes me and then quickly smiles at him to save herself. I feel like crawling I a hole and dieing.

After breakfast we open presents and my family surprisingly gets me denim pants (which are very expensive) and boots with fur on the inside. Dad gives me a half-hearted smile as I choke with disgust to hug him. His arms are to strong and don't feel like they're loving at all, I feel trapped in his embrace. I go over towards Aunt Johanna and play with they're son. He reminds me off the happy times, when Rory was little and I would hunt with mom and bake or paint with Dad.

Once we have eaten dinner Dad leaves to drop Nana off at the train station. People head home until we are left with just Uncle Gale who gives me an apologetic look before slouching out the door. And just like that mom's mood snaps and she screams for us to clean up. When dad gets home they go upstairs leaving Rory and I to clean up the wrapping paper. They loud nasty noises coming from upstairs and I tell Rory to talk louder. "Wow that was a fun day!" he shouts sarcastically.

I swear that I barely come out of my room for the rest of Christmas break, only to eat or use the bathroom. And when Monday finally comes I cant bear to stay in my house any longer. I put on my school uniform and braid my hair. I don't talk to anyone as I leave the house. "Hey girl!" Ariana says locking elbows with me. "How was your holiday?"

**Okay so I know I said I'll make it longer but I have to work on another story write this minute and if you want chapter 3 then its gonna be short. And uh what should happen next do you guy think? You better speak up or chapter 4 is gonna be boring! Im starting a new story about Katniss and Peeta growing back together and her pregnancy. I've been brain storming for it a lot so please check it out this week! R&R PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

. **Sorry this is so late to all my lovelies who asked when I as going to update. I was thrown into that shit-hole called life, (and I the guy I liked asked me out) but here it is and I want 5 reviews!**

** KPOV**

This would be the 8th month in a row in which every morning the first thing I do is vomit. And every time Peeta holds my hair and rubs my back, how is he not disgusted? I push myself of the ground and wash my face and mouth. When I look in the mirror I realize that my hair is reaching almost to my butt, way to long.

"Peeta can you get the scissors?" I ask him. The scissors are all the way down in the kitchen and one of the few things I learned from when my mother cut my hair is to wet it first, so I need to shower. He smiles and disappears into our bedroom and down the stairs. I run the water warm and undress, trying to ignore the enormous swelling of my stomach; I could not feel fatter. Soon Peeta comes back and lays the scissors next to my comb. Then he goes back into our room to read I assume because today is Sunday and the bakery is closed.

After I cut my hair to my elbows I braid it while it's still damp and get the broom to clean up my hair mess. When I go downstairs, Peeta is standing at the stove baking something wonderful. "Your hair looks nice" he says twiddling with my braid as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and cuddle into the curve in his firm back. "So does yours" I mumble brushing my hand over his head of shaggy blonde hair.

I pull away and side-kiss his cheek as I walk past him, brushing his hand feeling him jump towards me a little bit at my tease. I can't stand to look at my swollen belly while I put on denim pants and a shirt. After breakfast Peeta and I watch a movie. This is the thing with us, we can't control what we see on TV but we can with movies so we tend to stay away from the news.

The next morning after breakfast I head over to Haymitch's and make him breakfast. After 2 stops some bread, wild turkey and some expensive whine I make it home and find that Peeta has kindled the fire up into a strong fire. The house lights are dimmed and it smells of smoky oak. Peeta sits on the couch reading and I walk over and snuggle up next to him. He kisses the top of my head and I look up. "I got wine" I whisper "Dinners almost ready" he whispers back "And then..." he trails off and kisses my lips deeply Peeta made my current favorite fro the turkey: Turkey and Mashed Potatoes. After enjoying dinner and talking about our days (as we do all the time) I curl up on is lap in our room and Peeta begins to talk in soft whisper. "I never thought this would happen" he says. I look up at him perplexed. "Me neither" I whisper back calmly.


End file.
